Angel!
by REX01091
Summary: Ikuto has left for 5 years and now he's back! What changes will he find? What secret will be revieled about Amu? AMUTO!
1. Chapter 1

_Angel!_

_Chapter 1_

Five years it had been since anyone had seen Ikuto. He left without a goodbye, a letter, a phone call, anything. However, little did they know he was on a mission for Easter.

Soon, everyone had given up on his coming back. Tadase, thinking he was victorious against him for Amu had been crushed when she started dating Kukai and moved away. Soon, they moved on…

But now a new task arose… getting over Hinamori, Amulet.

Ikuto POV

I sat on the plane bored as always. I growled again as the kid behind me kicked the seat… again. I turned to yell at him, only to find it was a little girl. She looked up at me with big, bright eyes and messy hair. I turned around forgetting about yelling at her and remembering a certain little pinkette I had worked so hard to get out of my head. I had held it off for five years, but I knew I missed her.

Apparently, she had defeated Easter, which was why I was able to come back. I knew, however, that the only reason I _was_ coming back was to see her again.

The plane landed an hour or so later. I woke up to the pressure in my ears. All the little kids on the plane started screaming. _Ugh._ Yoru had left me, but what does that mean I became? I'm still a cat… but am I free?

I got off the plane and walked silently to the waiting room to find Utau and her manager, and the little Guardian brats… that weren't so little any more.

But no Amu.

I sighed and walked over to them. I really didn't care if they were here on not. I kept my cool, although my head was running amuck. _Why didn't she come? Did she not know? Did she move? Does she not care?_

After all of the hellos, we went back to Utau's apartment. I was staying with her for a while apparently. She told me we were all going to a camp starting tomorrow to celebrate and catch up, so I should get some rest. I was only half listening. I had noticed that nobody had had their charas anymore. I guess they're all gone. I went into my room and lay down on the bed. I had missed a lot. They had all grown so much. Even if I saw Amu, would I be able to recognize her?

I slept deeply that night… no dreams, no nightmares, just darkness. Soon, I knew why I needed my rest. Something landed on me and I woke with a start to find Utau sitting next to me a stupid smile on her face. "Get up you lazy cat!" she yelled playfully smacking me with a pillow then going to open the curtains. I buried my face in my pillow. I was glad that she was a normal sister now, but why so early?

"Why would YOU of all people want to go to a CAMP, Utau?" I asked suspiciously.

"No reason… everyone wanted to for a while now… and since you came back you're coming too. I'm going because- if I didn't you'd be with a bunch of younger people and probably disappear again!" she lied.

"Really… so what's the real reason, again?" I asked scornfully. Did she really think I would believe that when she kept pausing to think of a story? She sighed.

"Ummm… cause I'm bored?" she said lamely. I chuckled.

"Which camp?"

"'The' camp stupid. There's only one I would be caught in and it's this one, but it's very hard to get in on holidays so you better come!"

"Who got us in?"

"K-Kukai,"

"If it's so hard to get in than how'd he get a reservation?"

"His uncle owns the place…" she said sheepishly. I chuckled again.

"So you like Kukai." Her face went blank.

"N-no I don't! Just get ready stupid!" She threw one of my bags at me and stomped out. _Well that was interesting._

She drove us to the camp and we got out, immediately finding everyone else. _Still no Amu. Should I ask? No, what if they tell her I was asking? Damn it! _As we were walking through the grounds I couldn't help but notice that the place really was nice. The cabins were practically houses and very modern. We put our stuff down and decided to go on a hike. We were half way up a mountain when… "I'm tired!" Utau yelled as Rima got off of Nadeshiko's back.

"Fine then, let's take a break, shall we?" Kukai said in his light-hearted tone. They all sat down.

"I'll go ahead to make sure there isn't any danger." I said.

"There's no need, the trails are checked daily, but go ahead if you want." Kukai replied. I just nodded and kept walking. I heard some rustling in a bush on the small ledge above me. I readied myself in case it was an animal. I was fairly surprised when a girl jumped down in front of me.

***********************************************************************************

_**MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GOOD BYE TADASE! **_

**Yes, I'm still writing Special Vampire, but I wanted to get a head start on this one. I'm getting too many ideas! So I might actually start a third too! Jeeze! Anyways I hope you like it! I'll update on both stories soon! **_**DON'T WORRY THIS IS AN AMUTO STORY!**_** ^.^ Like it would be anything else! Please R&R! **

**PEACE!**

**n.n REX ;]**


	2. Guardian!

_Angel!_

_Chapter 2_

Ikuto POV

She stood up straight, with a confident smile on her face. She was beautiful. Nice curves, wonderful face, and piercing eyes. "Hey." She said casually. I just looked at her.

"Follow me, I want to show you something!" she said as she started climbing back up the ledge. I followed.

"Who are you?" I asked as I pulled myself over. She smiled at me.

"It's me silly! It hasn't been that long. Or did you forget me?" She said in an obvious tone, a worried look on her face. I blinked a few times, and then had a slight epiphany as she pulled me to a cave. _Pink hair… gold eyes… _

She pulled me inside, I was still in shock. We walked in silence through the cave. It wasn't an awkward silence though, just… normal silence. Then she stopped. I tore my eyes away from her and looked in front of us.

"Wow, you led us to a dead end."I said in monotone. She giggled.

"Why would I do that?" She asked scornfully. She walked to her left and ducked into the WALL. I gasped. She came back out. "You coming?" I walked over to the wall and put my hand where she had just been, and then I pushed into it and fell into darkness. I turned on a flashlight, but rock surrounded me. Soon the rock-tunnel around me faded and I was able to see. I was sliding down smooth rock on my stomach. I looked up to see her standing, back turned away from me, at the end of the "slide". I slowly got up. "Turn the flashlight off." She said quietly. I turned it off and gasped as the whole cavern lit up.

Little glowing white balls floated around us. "W-what is this?" I asked.

"A long time ago, there were some… people… who made these to supervise the galaxy." Sure enough, the formation was in the form of the Milky Way. I reached out for one… "Don't touch them." She said grabbing my hand. She put her hand out and grabbed one. "They are made of the same gas as stars. They'll burn any human, but I can pick them up." She held it in front of me. The slightly blue light silhouetted her face. She was just too beautiful. I felt guilty for leaving for so long.

"A-amu," I said absentmindedly.

"Yes?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing." Then we heard calls from outside.

"Maybe you should go," I nodded and ran for the exit, she followed. We walked out of the cave to see all of them looking for me. I ran up to Utau.

"Amu found this star simulation thing in there!" I panted, pointing at the cave. She looked at me severely worried and put her hand to my head. "W-what?"

"Ikuto… Amu isn't here."

"How do you know?"

"Because it's impossible for her to be here, Ikuto." I just looked at her. "I-Ikuto… Amu's dead." She said, bangs covering her eyes.

"N-no she's not, she's right…" I pointed next to me, but she was gone. "She can't be. She was with me, I saw her…"

"Maybe you were in the sun too long," her voice shook.

"No she was…"

"NO, she wasn't!" she yelled her voice hoarse, but harsh. "I saw her die Ikuto! I was there! She is dead!" I just looked at her.

"W-when?" I asked putting my head down. She took my arm and we went back to camp in silence. There we sat down and she explained. Everyone had gone into their rooms.

"About 2 years ago, Amu had defeated Easter. We were all there to help, but really, of course, she did everything. She was always the one to take charge. However… no one knew that Gozen was still alive…" she trailed off and started sniffling. _Gozen…_ my hand tightened to a fist.

"We were all weak from fighting, but she was trying her best to keep us going." Her voice started shaking, "She was helping Yaya find her Chara that had been blown away when we heard a loud boom and the most sickening sound I think I've ever heard." She let out between sobs. "She f-fell to the ground an-and, I-Ikuto, the blank look on her face, h-her eyes staring into nothing… t-the sight still haunts me Ikuto. It haunts all of us. She had gotten shot… right through her heart. She died on contact… and Gozen was put in prison for murder…" she trailed off again and started sobbing. I got up and mechanically walked into the cabin. My bangs were over my face that was turned to the ground. I slammed my hand against the wall and stood there. When I looked up… everything was spinning. I walked, no stumbled, to my room I shut the door and slid down it; sitting on the floor, my eyes still blurry.

"Little did anyone know it didn't matter if she died because her family was already dead," came her voice in a far away, echoed way.

"I'm crazy..." I mumbled.

"No, I'm here."

"Where," I said laughing dryly. _She's dead… not here at all._ A white ball appeared in the corner of the room, it exploded into many shimmering pieces, lighting up the whole room, and where it had been, sat a girl. Hinamori, Amu to be exact.

"H-How?" I said crawling over to her. She smiled at me. She was wearing a white sleeveless dress that tied around her neck with a layered, flared skirt. There were two gold ribbons that wrapped around her middle fingers than criss-crossed up her arms to right below her elbow where they were tied in small bows. She had on white heels with gold ribbon that tied up her legs. Her hair was down, down to her waist, with a white ribbon tied in it like a headband. (Haruhi Suzumiya style!) She seemed to glow there. I reached out and put my hand on her bare arm. _She is… so warm…_ She just looked at me.

"Isn't it obvious?" she said. I thought it over again. _The only thing I can come up with was bogus…_

"It's not bogus." She said sweetly. I looked at her in wonder. "I can read your mind. Since I'm your Guardian I should be able to, right?" she said.

"Guardian?" I asked, she nodded.

"You see, when the parents of a child are, or once were, caught up with Angels or very religious, they're child becomes an Angel. When the child is born they are told by God what their child is destined to be."

"So, you're saying that you were born to be my Guardian Angel?" she nodded. "B-but isn't that stealing from your parents? I mean now you die because I'm here?" She gave me a patient smile.

"No, no. You see, usually I wouldn't have even met you. Most of the time, we live long lives and die of old age, but I died young, which made it possible for us to meet. The reason for this whole thing is society. With the rising of sin, the population of Heaven is going up as much as it used to. So, the need for Guardian Angels to come help is growing."

"So, why are you here?"

"Because you're lost. Now go to sleep." She waved me off to bed. The words echoed in my head forever

'_Because you're lost…'_

Then I thought for a moment. I came up with this theory…

_Maybe, when the shock fades away, I could have some fun with this… _I could feel a mischievous smirk spread across my face.

*****************************************************************************************

**YAY! Ikuto's back! Tee-hee… what will he do to his poor little angel? Please Review!**

**PEACE!**

**n.n REX ;]**


	3. Fit to fight

**WHOO! Another Chapter! Sorry for the long wait… 'This' means she's talking in his head**

************************************************************************************

_Angel!_

_Chapter 3:_

Amu POV

I had missed him a lot. However, meeting again like this, was something that no one would want. He had started crying… I had seen Ikuto cry. There was guilt in his eyes though, not only sadness. It wasn't his fault… why did he feel guilty? I'll have to fix that. For now though, I'll just do my best to watch over him.

I watched Ikuto sleeping peacefully. He looked so cute when he was asleep. After a while, my eyes drooped closed and I fell asleep on the windowsill.

Ikuto POV

I woke up not sleepy at all. I hadn't slept like that in a long time. I sat up on the bed and saw Amu sleeping on the windowsill. It was like looking at a movie screen; her adorable, peaceful face, her porcelain skin glowing with heavenly gold, and the small sparkles falling around her glittering in the sunrise. _Wait, SUNRISE?_ _Why'd I wake up so early?_ I got up and walked silently over to her. I'd never woken anyone up before, but how do I know? _Maybe she has super-hearing or something._

"I'm a Guardian not a super hero, Ikuto." She mumbled, her eyes still closed. I just blinked… so _she was awake. _"Of course I'm awake, baka. I have to watch you, don't I?"

"Would you stop that?" _it's aggravating._ She opened one eye.

"Wouldn't you rather have me read your thoughts and answer than have you talk to absolutely nothing making you look like a mad man?" _That's right; no one else can see her._ I reached out and touched her arm again. She looked at me quizzically.

"Just making sure." I said quietly, a bit embarrassed. She giggled. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. I can't actually." My eyes widened a bit. "How do you think I knew you were awake?" I tilted my head to one side. "Our thoughts are connected." I was a bit taken aback by that. She smiled. "You should get ready." I nodded and got up. I started walking to the bathroom, and then turned on my heel.

"Wait, then how come I can't hear your thoughts?" She put on an evil grin.

"Do you want to know what I'm thinking, Ikuto?" I just looked at her, she started laughing. "Life isn't fair."

"It is for you apparently." She shook her head.

"I'm not alive remember?" _Oh yeah._ I turned and walked to the door, but before I went in I turned, "No peeking." She laughed again.

"Why would I want to?" I closed the door and got in the shower.

Amu POV  
I sighed. At least he seemed semi-normal now. _This is still so confusing_. I heard him think from the bathroom. _There was a lot that he doesn't know, and a lot of it he can't know yet. That's probably why he can't read my mind also._

Ikuto POV

I was in the shower reaching up to grab the shampoo. You have to be careful because the rack falls on you if you bang into it. I was almost to it when I heard 'Ne, Ikuto,' echoing in my head, scaring the crap out of me and sending the rack falling on my head. _Ow_. I heard a gasp in my head. 'Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you, are you OK Ikuto?' _Then let's not do that again so suddenly OK?_ 'K,' then she stopped talking. I finished my shower quickly. _That had sounded harsher than it was supposed to._ I walked out of the bathroom rubbing my head with a towel, but I couldn't see her anywhere. I freaked out a little bit. _Did she leave? Did I hurt her feelings? Where'd she go?!_ I heard a small giggle behind me, as arms wrapped around my neck from behind. "Ne, Ikuto, what are you so worried about?" She asked her chin on my shoulder. _I love the way she says my name. She's too cute._ "Oh?" She asked grinning. I gasped. _Crap. She can hear my thoughts._ Then it dawned on me. _Why can't I feel her hanging on me, she isn't as tall as me._ She let go and flew over me. There were two chibi wings on each side of her both outlined in glowing gold. However they weren't even attached to her body. Are those really your wings? She shook her head. "These are just here when I want to fly around. My full wings are a lot bigger. You'll see them if…" she trailed off. _If what?_ She shook her head again. "Nothing, nothing." Utau burst into the room.

"Ikuto! Are you feeling better?" She said, loudly.

"I was never sick." She just looked at me and shrugged grabbing my arm and pulling me along. Amu floated along. _It's like having a Chara again. _She lightly glared at me. I grinned. _You have to agree. I mean you follow me around, no one else can see you, and you are insanely cute._ I smirked. She blushed a little bit. 'You have a point, but it's still not the same. I won't let you flick ME on the nose.' She said through my head sticking her tongue out at me. We all sat down and she stood behind me. Then something exploded a little ways to the north. While everyone was looking I grabbed her arm and pulled her down next to me. She didn't look concerned. 'Just a hunter,' she informed me. I nodded. I started leaning closer to her.

Utau POV

I looked back at Ikuto. He looked completely calm. However, he was leaning to the side… "Ikuto, are you OK?"

"Yeah just a little tired." He leaned over farther. _Shouldn't he have fallen over by now?_ He was nearly parallel and not falling over! _He must have some serious muscle._

I looked at Kukai. He was staring at him too. "Well, time to go to the lake!" He finally said cheerfully jumping up and grabbing my arm. He pulled me toward the docks and everyone fallowed. We were getting to spend a whole lot of time together this was the best summer vacation ever!

We all got on the boat except for Ikuto. Actually, I don't know where he went. We sped across the lake arms flailing acting like a bunch of children. Then we got hit with a huge splash. "IKUTO!" I yelled. While Kukai looked at my wet shirt, face slightly pink.

Amu POV

As soon as they left he wrapped his arms around me. "Ikuto! Let go!" I yelled struggling.

"Aw. Don't be mean." He said nuzzling my neck. After a while I gave up. I couldn't get free. Then he clamped his mouth down onto my neck. I yelped and jumped up, pushing him off of me.

"Why don't you go bother someone else?" I yelled from the sky where he couldn't catch me. He shrugged.

"They already left." I looked around and grinned. He cocked an eye brow at me.

"I have an idea." I said, "Follow me!"

He got the water ski in the lake and started it, then looked at me. "Come on." I shook my head.

"I'd rather fly." I said looking around for the boat. He wouldn't take that. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me onto the seat behind him. He started fast causing me to hold on to his waist. The water splashed my face, so I hid it in his back. "Pervert." I mumbled. I could almost feel him grin. Then we found the boat. He made a sharp U splashing everyone on board. "IKUTO!" Utau yelled in her white shirt. Kukai looked at her, blushed, and then looked away. Ikuto jumped on the boat, I followed of course.

Ikuto POV

_I like the feeling of having Amu follow me around. Although I still don't understand the point._ _Why doesn't everyone have a Guardian?_ 'I'll explain later,' Amu said, through my head again. The boat started moving again. I sat by the railing and Amu sat next to me at the very front. The wind blowing her hair back along with the golden shine on her skin glistening with the droplets of water passing by made it a beautiful scene. She looked at me. 'What?' I shook my head. _It's nothing. I'm glad; I think we finally got this talking through my mind thing down._ I said half sarcastic. She smiled. 'Don't be too sure. I could probably still scare the crap out of you if I wanted to.' Suddenly her eyes widened and her head snapped forward. The chibi wings reappeared and she flew upward, looking at the surrounding banks. _What is it? _'Ikuto, we have to go now.'

"Hey drop me off here!" I yelled and Kukai pulled close to the bank. I jumped out and ran through the water to the bank. I knew something was coming, but what? Amu was staring straight into the forest a concerned and angry look on her face. A face fit to fight.

************************************************************************************************

**YAY! I updated this story FINALLY! Sorry for the wait, been extremely busy! So…**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**n.n REX ;]**


	4. My Angel, A secret shared

**SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I've been having problems… so yeah. Plus I have like three stories out at the same time XD. *Self Pity* anyways. I hope you like it and remember:**

'**this' means Amu is talking in his head and italics is him thinking! Happy reading! (That was cheesy)**

*************************************************************************************

_Angel!_

_Chapter 4:_

The ground burst, sending boulders flying into the air in a constant snake slithering toward me, fast. A wall of light blocked it and pushed it back into the forest. A squalling was heard and a beast, more mouth than anything else, jumped out of the brush. Its fangs pointing in different directions, just looking at it made me want to heave. Black balls of fire appeared around it and were fired straight at me; I flinched back holding my head, praying and waiting.

Nothing.

_Okay, a little longer_.

Nothing.

_Am I already dead? That didn't hurt at all._ Then something soft brushed my face lightly. I opened my eyes, but all I could see was white. _OH MY GOD I'M REALLY DEAD! _Once my vision settled itself, I noticed the strange texture of… feathers?! I stood up straight to see Amu's gold-tipped feathers blocking me from sure death. However, she was at least six feet away… so these were her real wings. _Incredible._ She glowed more now than ever before. Her wing folded back, but all I could see was a black stain where the monster once stood. _Wow… maybe I had my eyes closed longer than I thought. _

Amu turned to me, her hands on her hips. "Tsk, tsk, tsk." She said walking over to me. She stood only up to my nose, but the way she was looking at me now, she seemed a whole foot taller.

"W-what?"

"What? Do you not trust me Ikuto?" I looked at her quizzically. "Oh, so making your death wishes is a normal thing for you? What do you think I'm here for exactly?" She was scolding me, like she was my mom! "Well, let's go." I snapped out of it and looked up. After I had finally caught up with her, kind of out of breath, I just had to ask.

"W-what the hell was that?!" She looked at me like I was the dumbest person she had ever met.

"A demon of course. What else would it be?"

"Huh, funny, I never heard anything about demons before!"

"I couldn't tell you before."

"Why not?!" She turned on her heel to stop me dead in my tracks and look me straight in the eye.

"Would you have trusted me? Would you have believed that I could protect you? No, no you wouldn't. And that would send you straight to the Devil which is exactly why he's sending the damned things in the first place! I highly doubt you want to go to Hell, Ikuto." With that, she turned and started walking again. I stood there, my mouth agape, frozen for a second. Then I shrugged it off and ran after her again.

Everyone was already back on the beach when she led me there. 'I'm bored.' She yawned in my head. Utau came running up to me. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" I shrugged. She puffed out her cheeks.

"Well, I say we call it a day! It's getting late; we still have to walk back." Kukai said sounding satisfied. Amu poked me in the shoulder and grinned at me evilly as she went up next to Kukai and whispered into his ear "You never know what might me out here" He shivered and jumped to face where she had been slapping his hand to his –most likely frozen- ear, of course he didn't see anything. _Well aren't you an evil little girl_. 'What? I'm bored!'

I wanted to pick her up, but everyone else would think I was crazy. I grinned to myself, _who knew having an angel would be so damn complicated? _'I DID!'_ Of course you did! Stop talking in my head when you don't need to! _'Hmph, Ikuto is so mean!' she whined… still in my head. I growled and she giggled.

When we got back to the room she sat on the windowsill. "Who knew they'd come so early?" She said her voice distant, she stared out the window and it started to rain. _How ironic._ She scowled at me. _What? It is ironic, like YOU made it rain! _Her eyebrows rose. I just blinked at her. She sighed and lay down on the windowsill. "G'night." She mumbled and snapped her fingers. The lights went out. I turned them back on. "You aren't done explaining!" I whispered loudly.

"Really, I thought I was." She said in a bored tone.

"Well you're not! Why was that… thing after me?" I almost yelled.

"I would tone down before-." Utau came bursting through the door. "Before that," she finished and dropped her head back down.

"Ikuto, who are you talking to? I've heard you talking to yourself since we got here! And the freaking levitation thing you pulled on the beach… do you need an exorcism?" I stared at her horrified. Amu jumped down from the window and skipped over to her. 'Should I?' _Should you what?_ 'Show her?' My eyes widened. _Can you?_ Amu nodded. _Then yes, that would help out a lot._ "Now what are you staring at?!" Utau looked extremely worried. "Maybe you're taking Amu's death worse than I thought, is that it? Are you hallucinating? I-," She stopped dead as Amu touched her cheek. She shivered and held where her glowing fingers had brushed. "Ah! THAT WAS FRICKING COLD!" I smirked.

"What are you talking about?" I mocked. Amu giggled. It seemed louder than usual.

"What was that? Who was laughing?" _She can hear you…_

"OMG! IS THIS PLACE HAUNTED?!"

"Nope," Amu whispered, it sounded like something off of a horror movie. She crept close to Utau and placed her lips to her ear, "Ikuto is," she breathed. Utau screamed and ran for the door, but she was locked in.

"Now that was a little mean." I said out loud.

"Eh, oh well it was fun. Did you miss me Utau?" Her eyes widened and she turned slowly.

"A-amu? Where are you?"

"Right here." She was sitting in the windowsill again, hair blowing in a nonexistent wind, glowing, and sparkling, looking like the perfect angel. Utau's eyes widened.

"H-h-how?" She managed to choke out, barely. Amu smiled a truly angelic smile. Utau walked up to her, cautiously, as if one wrong move and she would disappear. _Is that what I looked like when I first saw her?_ 'Yep,' _STOP THAT!_ Utau touched her cheeks softly, as she would shatter if she didn't do so. "A-am-mu," she choked again and collapsed into her crying like mad.

"Sh, you'll wake everyone else."

"So it was you? How come I couldn't see you? Why did you pull that trick on me earlier? That was so mean!" Amu giggled at all her questions.

"Yes it was me. You couldn't see me because I'm Ikuto's angel not yours, but I don't think I'll get in too much trouble. However," She placed her finger between their noses, "No one can know I'm here, OK?" Utau nodded, tears still running off her face. "Now stop crying, I saw enough of that earlier!" Utau nodded again wiping the tears off her face. Then realization replaced everything.

"So… what did you do to Kukai on the beach?"

"You noticed that, huh?" I said, "Apparently she was bored." Amu stuck her tongue out at me. I pointed at her. "That is the worst behaved angel I have ever seen!" I joked. She puffed out her cheeks.

"Don't make me hurt you." She threatened.

"What are you going to do?" I asked. Images of what she did to the demon before and of the shower shelf toppling down at me plus more flickered in my head. "Sorry I asked." I mumbled.

Utau sighed. "Poor, poor girl," She smiled evilly, "having to be his angel. Tell me if you want to switch."

"I'll think about it," Amu mocked. _No you won't!_ "Aw, would you miss me, Ikuto?" _No!_ "Doubt that!" Utau looked at me strangely.

"Did I miss something?"

"Yes," "No," we both said at the same time. She smiled wickedly. "I can read his mind. And talk to him through his mind, did you know he's easily surprised?"

"Hey, that was NOT funny, it hurt like hell!"

"Which made it funny." Amu countered giggling. Utau sighed and smiled shaking her head.

"It's like you never left, I'm glad Amu-chan, and don't worry," She said slipping out of the door, "the secret's safe with me."

I sat on my beg playing with my fingers. Amu had finally gotten sick of me turning the lights back on and had made lightning hit the building turning the power off. She was asleep soundly on the windowsill. I'm sure fighting that thing earlier tired her out. Although, I don't know for sure because I had my fricking eyes shut. _Oh well, other times will come, what?! No! They better not! I hope not! _I sighed.

"_I'm his angel," _her words kept repeating themselves in my head. I loved the sound of it. _MY angel._ I grinned to myself. I got up, picked her up and laid her down on the bed next me. She shifted toward me; I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. _It will be interesting to see what happens when she wakes up. _She opened one eye to scowl at me, "Perv," she accused and turned over so her back was facing me. I grinned and hugged her close. She just sighed. 'What's the use?' I smiled and fell asleep to the smell of her sweet strawberry hair.

_MY angel._

*********************************************************************************************

**YAY! Hope you liked it! Please review! I'll –hopefully-update soon! XP**

**THX!**

**n.n REX ;]**


End file.
